


My Hero - Mikey/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: this was REALLY fun to write and i love mikey, he's such a cutie :)i even have a plush of him somewhere and i used to snuggle with himhope you likethis has tons of fluff :)again - old work reposting here
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	My Hero - Mikey/Reader

You sighed as you continued waiting in the pizza parlor for your orders of large family sized pizzas for you sewer dwelling friends. And speaking of sewer dwellers, you were on the phone currently with one of your favorite turtles.  
“And you’re sure you want anchovies?” You asked apprehensively.  
“Of course I do, dudette!” Mikey cheered with glee on the other end.  
“Fine..but I can smell them from here and let me tell you, PU!” You shout whisper and wave a hand over your face to get rid of the rank fish smell. It smelt almost as bad as one of Mikey’s infamous burps.  
“But they’ll go so well with the jelly beans and soy sauce.” Mikey said excitedly.  
“I swear you need to get your taste buds checked.” You laugh as you hear your number being called over the speaker and you rush to the pick up area and take the lovely smelling pizzas from the man’s hands. “Thank you.” You smile and walk to the register to pay and finally leave. “All right, Mikey, I’m on my way. I better get a HUGE hug from you for being out this late.”  
“The HUGEST!” You could practically hear Mikey smiling on the other end and you can’t help but blush as you love receiving his hugs.  
“Good.” You smile.  
“And we have (favorite drink) waiting for you here too!”  
“Awesome! Thanks, you’re the best!” You grin grows as you carry on your conversation with him until you reach the right manhole. But as you’re walking you start to become a bit paranoid as random shadows from above keep reflecting off from the roof. You look up every time but nothing’s there. You find it at first funny because that’s how you originally met the turtles by accidentally spotting them on the roof, but this time you knew they were all home and there are many enemies you know that lurk in the night. “Uh, Mikey…” You bite your tongue to avoid stuttering and stop him mid-sentence about Crognard. “I hate to be an inconvenience but could you maybe meet me halfway?”  
“Uh, how come?” He asked, his tone almost completely calmed down and hushed like yours was.  
“Well, I think someone’s following me.” You admit as you cup your mouth around the speaker to continue to speak to him without anyone who was watching you to hear.  
“What?” Mikey almost shrieks as you move the T-phone away from you slightly at his loud remark but return it to your ear quickly.  
“I can’t see that well…but whoever it is doesn’t look friendly…” You look up again and the shadow following you is barely trying to hide anymore from the looks of it and you realized just how massive and scary looking the shadow looked. Then as you turned a corner something unbelievable jumped in front of you. Even croutched the mutant in front of you was something you knew you couldn’t handle. Then the giant mutated wolf stood on its hind legs as it leered down at you with dark red eyes and nasty bone claws right near your chin.  
“You got that right.” The gravely voice of the mutant wolf snarled. “I see you have that little turtle device. Care to tell me where you got it?”  
“Rahzar.” Mikey freaked over the other line, able to hear the unmistakable voice of Rahzar.  
“Who?” You question but then realize you’re currently being threatened and try to cover up your mistake of talking into the phone and you back up slowly to get farther away from his claw. “Uh, you see, this is just a case.” You say casually as you try to pretend to take the T-phone apart but it fails and you just laugh nervously and continue to back up until you accidentally hit a wall. “No big deal…so I’m just gonna—”  
“Go? Oh I don’t think so.” Rahzar chuckles rounds on you and stops you from leaving the alley you unfortunately corner yourself in.  
“Okay…Mikey I’m scared.” You almost whimper into the phone but then Rahzar picks you up by the shirt, causing you to drop the pizzas and also made you drop the phone which he then crushed under his giant clawed foot. “AH!” You scream as he reaches up to grab the fire escape and begins scaling the building.  
“Y/N!” Mikey freaked when the line went dead and he rushed to his brother’s lab screaming, “Donnie!”  
“What is it?” Donnie shouted back as he was currently testing a new retro mutagen and didn’t want to be disturbed at the moment.  
“Rahzar got to her!”  
“Got to who?” Donnie asked, needing more context than that.  
“Y/N!” Mikey yelled furiously as he ran over to Donnie’s desk and shook him. “Please, pull up some traffic cams, I have to find her now!” Mikey then continued to freak as he left the lab and head out onto the surface to look for you. “Phone when you know!”  
“Mikey wait, bring…!” Donnie called hopelessly to Mikey but then realized his brother wasn’t listening. “Back up…” Donnie sighs as he rubs his eyes in annoyance as he sits in his swivel chair and pulls up traffic cams on his screen. “Jeez, that shell-for-brains…”  
Meanwhile back with you, you were on an abandoned building’s roof, being practically choked by Rahzar as he held you up over the ledge. The reason why he was letting you breathe was only to answer his questions.  
“Where’s that nasty little lair of theirs?” You didn’t answer as you just kept your eyes shut. “Are you going to talk or do I have to MAKE you?” He threatened as he brought you closer to his muzzle and snarled, earning a whimper out of you.  
“Please, I don’t know where they live!” You begged, knowing you had to buy time to figure out how to get out of this mess. “I was going to drop it off! He was going to get it from—”  
“No more lies! I know you know where they live.” Rahzar right through your lies and shook you a bit over the edge to scare you further.  
“Even if I did, which I DON’T I would never tell you.” You said, trying to go the tough route instead of the clueless victim route. You watched enough crime fighting shows to know what to do in these situations.  
“Do you think you should really be fighting me?” Rahzar challenged as he was on the verge of laughing at your feeble attempts to be intimidating.  
“Go back to whatever hell hole you crawled out of.” You spat in his face and enraged him to no end.  
“Brat!” He howled as he threw you to the side.  
“AGH!” You tumbled and ended up knocking the side of your head and you could feel it throbbing and some blood tricking down your face.  
“Y/N!” Mikey cried, but you could barely hear him as your ears were ringing but you could see him through the spots in your vision  
“Ah, so you show yourself at last.” Rahzar smirked, as much as he could at least.  
“All right Rahzar, you have no right to go after her!” Mikey yelled.  
“Anyone who’s a friend of yours is an enemy of the Shredder’s!” Rahzar argued.  
“No! Leave her out of this!” Mikey demanded.  
“Try and stop me!” Rahzar threatened as he tried getting near you again. You crawled further into the corner you were in, in any attempt to avoid being in his grasp again. Mikey seeing you so terrified was the last straw before he charged forward.  
“BOOYAKASHA!” Mikey cried as he knocked Rahzar over the side of the building, but it wasn’t enough as Rahzar grabbed the ledge and swung himself back up and tried lashing at Mikey. He dodged expertly all of Rahzar’s attempts at hurting him and as Mikey danced around to torment the mutated beast he extended his nunchucks and caught Rahzar in a tangled web of chains and Mikey tightened it and then tossed the mutant to the next rooftop over and the Rahzar whimpered like a dog as he landed harshly on his back. As the chains had released Rahzar, he limped back up but with a new found fury blurring his eyes.  
“One of these days, freak, I’ll skin you alive, turtle!” Rahzar cursed over his shoulder as he ran to get a leaping start back onto the roof.  
“Not gonna happen dog breath!” Mikey threw down an egg bomb and poofed you and himself out of there. Mikey had you wrapped up in his arms tightly as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Once he knew the two of you were at a safe enough distance from Rahzar, he set you down gently and saw you weren’t talking. You were just quiet and didn’t want to open your eyes.  
“Hey, it’s okay, we got away. Super Mikey came to the rescue.” Mikey chided reassuringly as he rubbed your back gingerly, not knowing exactly where it was you were hurt the most he didn’t want to hurt your further. You just started to cry at his kind words. “Hey…he’s gone now. He won’t ever hurt you again; that I can promise.”  
“H-He’s awful…” You stuttered as you wiped your eyes on your arm.  
“I know he is.” Mikey nodded as he wrapped a protective arm around you.  
“I-I didn’t tell him anything, but he wanted me to. I knew I couldn’t, he would hurt you and your family next.” You managed to say through your tears and violent shaking.  
“But you getting hurt isn’t worth it.” Mikey reasoned as he tried to wipe off some of the blood from your face with a cloth he had on his belt. “I was so worried about you. I wish I had gotten here sooner.” Mikey said sadly as he looked down at the ground shamefully. You were shocked as to how bad Mikey felt about everything, though it was your first time ever being cornered by one of Shredder’s mutants, it could’ve been a lot worse. You found it sweet also that he cared so much about your safety that you smiled and sniffled one more time before gingerly leaning over and giving him a hug around his neck.  
“Well you came, that’s what matters.” He soon accepted the hug by wrapping one of his arms around your back. “Thank you Super Mikey.” You blush slightly as you lean away from Mikey.  
“All in a day’s work.” You kiss him lightly on the cheek and he goes big eyed and his mouth hangs open a bit. “Wow.” He shakes off his shock and then looks at you with an innocent smile. “Can I get more of those the more I save you?”  
“Maybe.” You prolong as you avert your eyes but nonetheless with a smile on your face as your blush continues to get darker.  
“Oh Rahzar!” Mikey sang into the wind, though not as loud as to get his real attention.  
“No, no no no!” You freak as you snuggle deeper in fear into Mikey’s arms and squirm dramatically.  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Mikey laughs as he tries to calm you down.  
“Not funny, shellhead!” You shove him, but not hard enough to hurt him of course.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know, too soon.” He said as he put some of your loose hair that was in your face behind your ear.  
“Ya think?” You ridge a brow at him but nonetheless feel better and laugh lightly.  
“Okay, no more that…now, where’s that pizza of mine?” Mikey asked as he looked around excitedly.  
“Uh…I’m not sure…” You answer guiltily.  
“Aw man…” Mikey then looks at you and how guilt fills your features and to make it go away he swoops in for a quick kiss but a pleasant one nonetheless. His forwardness was unexpected but not unaccepted as you kissed him back excitedly. “Well, I guess all ends that ends well.” He smiled after you parted.  
“You know…I can MAKE you a homemade pizza.” You suggested with a smirk on your face.  
“You can DO THAT?” He gaped as the thought never occurred to him before.  
“Yup, you’re the ninja hero, and I’m the kitchen hero.” You nod as you poke his beak teasingly.  
“Woo!” He swoops you off the ground with one arm and twirls you around as he fist pumps into the air with a large grin. This was the Mikey that you always wanted to see.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? i hope you did :) 
> 
> if you want more mikey/reader stuff let me know  
> and if you have a specific scenario you'd like to see involving mikey/reader comment and I'll consider writing it (and I'll give credit if i do end up using it, no guarantee tho)


End file.
